clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Field-Op
A Field-Op is a mini-mission that EPF Agents could solve every week. Unlike regular missions, they were played in the online rooms of Club Penguin, and you could not go back and do previous Field-Ops. When an EPF Agent completes a Field-Op, he or she would get a medal. Penguins could redeem these medals for Elite Gear from the Elite Gear Shop in their EPF Spy Phone. During the Field-Ops, you find out EPF secrets, like finding out the pole on the Ski Hill is the EPF antenna and the red couch in the Lodge Attic contains a hidden device. The Field-Ops ended when Herbert had destroyed the EPF Command Room as part of Operation: Blackout, and were replaced with in-game missions in April 2013. On April 8, 2013, it was tweeted by Polo Field that Field-Ops might be returning in the future. On May 9, 2013, the old Field Ops were integrated in the new EPF game, Spy Drills. List of Field-Ops Mini-games There is a different game for just about every other field-op. These games can now be played in Spy Drills, as of May 9, 2013. Circuit Match You must match the circle's symbols in 60 seconds. Once a pair is matched they will turn green and explode. Match all of them to overload the circuits. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 1, 3, 5, 8, 11, 18, 22, 29, 33, 45, 47, 53, 101 and 104. Chip Maze You have to guide the micro battery to the microchips to recharge them using the arrow keys. When the battery power is drained out, go back to the recharger to refill it. Avoid the traps scattered around. If you get hit by a trap, the battery power goes down. Get hit three times and the battery is destroyed. Keep repeating the process until all the microchips are recharged. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 2, 4, 7, 10, 12, 14, 16, 20, 24, 26, 30, 48, 55, 59, 64, 66, 70, 74 and 100. Firewall You have to match matching blocks together as they fall from the top of the screen. There are five non-moving blocks on top and one moving block on the bottom to move around and join the falling blocks onto. Eventually, after matching a few blocks, the speed of the falling blocks gets faster. Match the blocks until the meter on the top of the screen is full. This mini-game appears in a Card-Jitsu Power Card. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 6, 9, 13, 15, 23, 43, 49, 69, 76 and 106. Code Break You have to crack the code by selecting a symbol. Once you click "Scan", either a red, yellow, or green light appears. Red means that the symbol is not in any of the slots and that it is incorrect. Yellow means that symbol is the right symbol but it is in the wrong spot. Green means that symbol is correctly placed. If player gets four green lights, the Field-Op is completed. It is similar to a game in The Veggie Villain. This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 17, 19, 25, 27, 31, 38, 46, 51, 63, 65, 72, 75 and 78. The Navigator You have to control the machine passing all the red switches by pressing the keys at the bottom left of the screen. You only get five chances to input the codes so utilize the chances and finish it before you have to use all five chances. This mini-game appears in Field-Op 21, 28, 32, 52, 61, 67, 71, 73 and 105. Targets! You have to input the X and Y coordinates to locate and destroy the targets. This is the newest Field-Op mini-game, and was released Thursday 10th, March 2011. This Field-Op mini game appeared in Field-Ops 35, 44, 54 and 62. Spin Maze This game was only in beta team testing. You have to first build the gears, then let your robot hop onto the gears, and when you press a button the robot hops to another gear until you reach your target. Beware! All of this is under a set of time and if you're not careful you can fall off the gear and will have to start again! Code Decrypt This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 34, 42, 50, 56, 58, 68, 77 and 103. SWF: Passcode Decrypt Crack the lock This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 36, 60 and 102. Match the frequency This mini-game appears in Field-Ops 37, 39 and 40. Target in range This game involves using the arrow keys to move a powered snowball across a guided path. You have to be quick or else it will lose power. This was the least common mini-game, only appearing in Field-op 41. Gallery Assignments Clubpenguin-field-ops-assignment 1.png|First Field-Op assignment Field-ops-assignment-2.png|Second Field-Op assignment fieldopassignment3.png|Third Field-Op assignment Fieldop4.png|Fourth Field-Op assignment Fieldop5.PNG|Fifth Field-Op assignment field-op6.png|Sixth Field-Op assignment FieldOp7.png|Seventh Field-Op assignment Field op 7.PNG|Eighth Field-Op assignment Field-Op 8.png|Ninth Field-Op assignment Field-Op 9.png|Tenth Field-Op assignment FieldOp11.png|Eleventh Field-Op assignment FieldOp12.png|Twelfth Field-Op assignment Fieldop13.png|Thirteenth Field-Op assignment FieldOp14.png|Fourteenth Field-Op assignment FieldOp15.png|Fifteenth Field-Op assignment FieldOp16.png|Sixteenth Field-Op assignment FieldOp17.png|Seventeenth Field-Op assignment FieldOp18.png|Eighteenth Field-Op assignment FieldOp19.png|Nineteenth Field-Op assignment FieldOp20.png|Twentieth Field-Op assignment FieldOp21.png|Twenty-first Field-Op assignment Field Op 22.png|Twenty-Second Field-Op Assignment Field Op 23.png|Twenty-Third Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 24.png|Twenty-Fourth Field-Op Assignment Field Op 25.png|Twenty-Fifth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 26.png|Twenty-Sixth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 27.png|Twenty-Seventh Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 28.png|Twenty-Eighth Field-Op Assignment Field-Op 29.png|Twenty-Ninth Field-Op Assignment Clubpenguin-field-ops-assignment 68.png|Sixty-Eighth Field-Op Assignment The last field op.png|The last Field-Op Minigames Field-ops-mission 1.png|Destroy the circuits! Field op mission 2.jpg|Power up the chipset! BypassTheSystem.PNG|Bypass the System! fieldop17complete.png|Crack the Code! Repair The System!.png|Repair The System! Others CPwikifeildops804PTrefrence.PNG|Field-Op 80 referencing Puffle Trouble Cpwikifeildopserror.PNG|An error on Field-Ops 80 Yesyesyesnoops.png|The proof that they will not return Trivia *Sometimes Field-Ops can be related to a certain event (like Field-Op 5 being related to the Music Jam 2010.) *On May 3, 2012, Field-Op #80 referenced a short that came out on the same day. *On September 7, 2010, five stamps based on Field-Ops were released, which included the Field Agent stamp, Special Agent stamp, Special Forces stamp, Elite Protector stamp, and Island Guardian stamp. Names in other languages SWF *Accept Field-Op *https://icer.ink/play.clubpenguin.com/en/web_service/epf.php?field_op=0 Games *Crack the Code (Portuguese) *Repair the System (English) *Destroy the Circuts (English) *Your Orders Computer (English) *Chip Maze Category:EPF